


Genji Is A Girl!?: Various Yandere Overwatch Female Genji Reader X Yandere Hanzo

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Genji is a girl!?! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Genji, Genji Reader, Incest, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) was the name she was given at birth. But her father wanted to protect his little girl. So he raised him as Genji only sharing her name in privet with him and her. When she joins Blackwatch she is finally free to be herself. But how will the world take the Shimada Heiress.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Everyone, Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Sojiro Shimada, Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sojiro Shimada/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader
Series: Genji is a girl!?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Waking Up

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new a story and this I could not resit when I saw this fanart! I do not own it and I still hope you all enjoy this chapter here!] 

(Name's POV) 

The last thing I remember when I woke up was pain. My brother had strike me down, I did not know why. I wake up slowly and look around confused. Where am I why am I not in pain? Hanzo is not here, I try and sit up and am only pushed down. 

"You have to be still Miss Shimada." I hear a German Accented woman say.

I look to her and see someone that looks like an angel. "Who are you? Where am I?" I question. 

"I am Dr. Angela Ziegler." She tells me. "You are at an Overwatch facility." 

"Overwatch, you wanted to take down my families... business." 

"That is true but that can wait for Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes." She tells me. "First I have to tell you about your new body modifications." 

My eyes widen. "Body modifications." 

"Yes, you see you were severely damaged from the battle. So on orders from Commander Reyes I was to retrieve you and do my work. You had to loose an arm and two legs. I also will have Tourbjorn make you body armor. 

"I.... I lo-lost my legs... and m-my arm..." I suddenly looked down at my body and yes I had now Cybernetics replacements. 

"It is alright my dear." She says. 

"Who... Who approved this.." I say. 

"As your family tried to have you killed your now Overwatch's ward." She says sadly placing a hand on my robotic one. 

"M-My father... He would not ...H-He would no-not have me kil-killed." I say blinking tears away from my eyes.

"Your father..." She says. "To our information, he was the one who told your brother to kill you."

I freeze. No... No! It cannot be... He ..He wouldn't... But as I lay there and think of what Hanzo said it all became to clear. My father had sent my brother to kill me... Is this because I reject his advances? ..Should I just have laid with him? I started to sob and Angela sat me up and held me in her arms. I cling to her trying not to hurt her with my now much stronger cybernetic. 

(Angela's POV) 

I held the poor beautiful girl in my arms as she sobbed into my chest. She was to fragile for this but I knew that Gabriel wanted her for Blackwatch to take down her family business. I know she will be used as a weapon and it breaks my heart. When I brought her in and cleaned her of blood and filth. I saw that she was a woman and not a man as she was lead to be. I had down her surgery and let her rest and as I did that I looked into the research that Gabriel and Jack did. 

It showed that she was born female but her father hid her gender, the only ones who knew that she was a woman was her mother and father. I was sadden by this and stayed by her side through her six months in a coma. Her hair grew fast where it longer than her but where I had to cut it to her waist. She looks so beautiful with long hair. I could not cut it any shorter. 

The moment she open her eyes, I knew she was the one or me and that I would never ever let her go. That she is mine and mine alone. She fell asleep in my arms and I laid her back down. Tucking her in. She had a long way to go and I will be by her side the whole time. She is mine after all. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


	2. Recruited

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke for the second time in Overwatch base and am now eating a meal prepared by Angela. She said she knew what would be best for my new body so she cooked a home made meal. It is very good, once finished I hear the door open and Angela talking to two male voices, saying I was not ready and that they should wait. One was fine with that another said it had been six months of waiting and that they cannot afford to loose anymore time. I was confused what did they need me for that was so important. In one man comes while the other says he will be back. 

I looked to see him he is a tall muscular man with thick thighs. He has tan, sun kissed skin, brown hair in a beanie, brown sweet eyes, and attractive facial hair. I blush looking at him. I portrayed myself as a play boy, but really I have never even kissed a boy or girl. I looked at him blushing more as he stares at mee. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked at her and I was stunned she was stunning, in nothing but a hospital gone, her small chest sitting a the cool air hitting her nipples through the thin martial making them hard. I had to resit the urge to lick my lips. (Instead like the others you have B size breasts because you bound your chest and are Asian and sadly Asian woman tend to be more on the small side, at least the ones I come across if I am wrong I am sorry.) 

"I am Commander Gabriel Reyes and you will be my charge." I tell her. 

"(Name) Shimada." She tells me. "Why am I here, why did you not let me die? I am not a fool to know you kept me alive without a reason." 

I nodded. "You are right." I say. "You are here to help us bring down your clan, they wanted you dead and will not stop once they find out your alive, join us and I will make sure you get revenge." 

She looks away. "I will do it." She agrees. 

I nodded. "Angela will help with your physical therapy then once she clears you, you be trained by me and with your partner Jesse Mccree." 

She nods her head and I sit next to her on her bed. She looks at me and blushes more and I could not help but smile. She is so beautiful and stunning I could not help it. I place my hand on her human hand. She looks at me. 

"I will make sure you are avenged, Your brother and Father and entire clan will pay for what they did to you." I tell her and she nods our eyes locked. 

I so wanted to kiss her just to take her in my arms. But Angela takes me out and ushures me away. I knew I will be back and I will make her mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, this one was pre written and I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone! 

Hello My Sexy Readers, next you will meet 

Jesse and Moira I hope you all enjoy :D]


End file.
